


Anatomy of Danvers

by CalmSurrender



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Grey's Anatomy References, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSurrender/pseuds/CalmSurrender
Summary: Astra finds out about the existence of Lexi Grey and she's very confused.She confronts Alex about it.





	Anatomy of Danvers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vallern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/gifts).



> So this was an idea that I came up with and the help of Vallern, and originally she was gonna write it, but then she didn't want to so I'm here writing it instead.   
> It'd have been better if she wrote it most likely but hey, this is what you get you dork.
> 
> It's just for fun and very silly so I hope you enjoy it.

Astra was sitting in the couch of Alex’s’s apartment while waiting for her to come out of the shower. She was bored so she decided to turn the TV on, and using the remote control she started looking around for something to watch.

Sports, some cartoons, news, some lawyer show. Nothing interesting so far, especially when you're an alien and human's version of sports is so... limited, they can't even fly so where’s the fun in that. She keeps changing the channels until she comes across something, or more like someone that catches her eye. It's a blonde woman but she looks so familiar. She decides to investigate more and leaves the channel on.

Apparently it's a medical show, Anatomy of Grey or whatever. Some doctors are arguing about something, the protagonist seems to be monologuing away about who knows what, she's not really paying attention but instead is searching for the person she saw before.

There she is, in all her blonde glory, and now that she has a better look of her she almost screams. It's Alex! She looks weird as a blonde but not unpleasant. Astra cannot believe that Alex kept her acting career as a secret from her, is she ashamed? From what she’s seeing, she does a great job and the episode is entertaining enough, even if so many monologues are tiring, she gets it, there’s drama happening.

The sound of the shower going off snaps her out the drama hole that is that doctor show and she turns the TV off, heading for the main bedroom, ready to have a word with Alex.

She gets a bit distracted looking at the water dripping from Alex’s hair and follows the drops of water as it gets lost in the towel in the middle of the chest area.

“Astra my eyes are up here.” Alex says shaking her head while drying her hair, a smile on her face.

“Alexandra why did you never tell me you were a thespian?” Astra gives her a questioning look.

“What do you mean I never told you I’m a lesbian? Of course I am, that’s why we are dating you dumb alien.” Alex is taken aback. _What?_

“I mean a thespian, Alexandra, as in an actress. You know in my planet the theatrical arts were very respected so you should be proud of that part of you. I’m impressed by your many talents so you shouldn’t keep this to yourself.”

“Astra what the hell are you talking about?! An actress?”

Astra drags Alex by her hand and brings her to the living room. She turns the TV on and points at it.

“See Alex? It’s you, I’ve found your show, so you don’t have to keep lying anymore. It’s more dramatic than what I’m really used to, and I’m pretty sure that’s not really medicine but outside of that, you did a very good job”

Alex stares at the TV with her mouth open and gives Astra an incredulous look.

“Are you serious? That girl looks nothing like me! Look at her, she’s blonde. I’ve never been a blonde in my life! I don’t think it’s true that you guys have superior vision because there’s clearly something wrong with your eyes.”

“I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed, Alexandra. I mean yes it’s not the best show out there probably, I haven’t seen much of your media, but you clearly excel at it. You do look weird with blonde hair but it’s also cute. I’m not judging you, I’m impressed in fact.”

“Astra for fuck’s sake I’m telling you that’s not me, I don’t know what you’re seeing but she looks nothing like me so please stop or you’ll be spending the night at the dog house.”

“Alexandra you don’t even have a dog, I don’t understand? But okay, I believe you. You have to admit there’s certain resemblance though. She’s younger but that’s your face.”

“I won’t even bother explaining that. And yeah, okay, whatever you say, can we please stop talking about this?”

Alex crosses her arms and gives Astra a look that says “don’t you dare mess with me”. The kryptonian sighs, and in a flash goes to get Alex’s pajamas and gestures for her to put them on. She can have superpowers and everything but when Alex gets in a bad mood, she has to admit it’s a little scary.

“Okay Alex, I’ll shut up about it, but can we please keep watching it? I want to see what happens next.”

“Fine. I have never watched this show but I’ve heard it’s good, it’s been on air forever though, I don’t know from where do they get that much drama.”

They put the show on Netflix after that episode it’s over, wanting to watch some more. Alex sees a bit of the resemblance in the character and herself but she’ll never admit it to Astra. After they’re a couple of episodes in, they hear the doorbell.

“I’ll go get it.”

Astra stands up, already knowing it’s her niece. She opens the door.

“Hello Kara, long time no see.” She smiles at her while gesturing for her to come in.

Kara is all big smiles and gives her aunt a hug. She had to take some time to get used to her aunt and sister dating but since they’re not really related, she got over it. Mostly.

They start talking about some mission while making their way to Alex.

“And you see Astra, the thing is- Oh my Rao! Alex! Is that you on the TV?! Were you and actress before you joined the DEO?! WHAT?!”

Alex facepalms herself and Astra laughs and nods.

“See Alexandra? I’m not the only one that thinks so!”

The human sends a murderous look towards her sister and girlfriend, and sighs.

“Shut up both of you. Once again, I’m not an actress nor have I ever been one. Besides, she’s a blonde and we don’t look alike that much so please stop with this nonsense.”

Kara still has her mouth wide open and she stares at both the TV and her sister back and forth.

“But-“

“I’m done talking about this Kara, don’t.”

Kara pouts, defeated, but drops the subject.

“Fine. What have you guys got for dinner?”

______________________________________________________

After spending a nice afternoon with her family, Kara leaves to her own apartment and Astra and Alex are left alone.

“You know Alexandra, this show did give me some ideas.” she looks her up and down and winks.

“What do you have in mind this time?” Alex rolls her eyes but a smile betrays her.

“Do you perhaps have a lab coat around here somewhere?” She grabs the human by the hand and drags her to the bedroom.

Alex can’t help but chuckle and follow her girlfriend. “Yes I do have one lying around, why do you ask?”

“You’ll find out real soon.” Astra hugs her from behind now, and starts leaving kisses on her neck, Alex’s weak spot.


End file.
